Perfectly Normal
by Ohohen
Summary: [SasuSaku] They had a perfectly normal beginning, a perfectly normal story, and a perfectly normal ending. That was why they were perfectly normal to be together. They met in the most perfectly normal way possible.


-1**Fun. Maybe.**

**Legal Disclaimers Apply.**

**Yay.**

**Perfectly Normal**

Chapter One: Knowledge, We Met At A Café

"Yeah. I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem, Neji."

Uchiha Sasuke ended his call with a press of a button on his loose headphone. He drove his BMW 328xi Coupe off the interstate and into the local streets. His phone let off a beep, and he reached to answer his phone again, pressing a button on his headphone and not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-teme! It's me. Where are you?"

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed. "I'm driving off the interstate. I'm getting off of work."

"Oh."

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes.

"You wanna get some ramen with me?"

Sasuke glared ahead.

"No."

"Aw…but I have a coupon!"

"No."

"Aw…Oh well. Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to bring those files."

"Try talking to yourself, you idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. Later, teme."

"Bye."

Sasuke ended his call as he turned right into a shopping center, and stopped in front of a café. _Gateux_, it said in fancy letters.

Sasuke got out of his car and locked it, walking up to the pavement and stepping up, opening the door of the neat café.

The café itself wasn't large, or small. It was dimly lit, and elaborately decorated with hints of European designs here or there. The walls were swirls of violet, purple, pink, and magenta, with hints of gold. The scent of fresh cookies and dough lingered about.

Sasuke walked up to the register. A girl with a pink-orange vest with the name plate _Fabre_.

"Sasuke-san! You've yet, come again!"

"Aa."

"Same thing as always?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Please find a seat then, Sasuke-san!"

"Thank you."

Sasuke paid, and then went around to look for a seat.

There was only one more left.

So that was where he sat.

It was a two people table, but that didn't mean he couldn't sit at it. That was, after all, the kinds of tables he always sat at anyway. Pretty soon they called for him, saying his order was ready, and he went back to his seat. He sat down, and started eating.

There weren't many people who came in after he did, so it was pretty calm without the sudden breeze of air coming in every time someone opened the door.

Of course, that was before that sudden breeze of air rushed in.

A girl, lady, female, whatever, walked in. Sasuke gave a quick glance the girl, lady, female, whatever from head to toe quickly, being that she was the one who broke the silence. Nothing really stood out more then her pink hair and green eyes. Everything else seemed pretty much the same thing as every other girl he sees. Then he went back to eating, eyes shut.

The girl, lady, female, whatever, seemed to had noticed, seeing from the corner of his eye that she was blushing. It really complimented her hair.

She walked up to the counter, and Fabre greeted her warmly, a bit tiredly.

"Hello! Can I get you anything?"

"U-Um…W-What do you have to recommend?" Her voice was very quiet, but Fabre had good hearing.

"Everything." Fabre beamed.

The girl, lady, female, whatever, smiled.

Okay. Her hair, her eyes, and her smile, stood out.

"Hehe…and where's that on the menu?" she spoke quietly. "Um…well, I guess I'll get a Cappuccino for now…"

Fabre quickly put it in her computer. Then she looked at the girl, lady, female, whatever, again. "Is this going to be for here?"

Without thinking, she nodded in response.

"Alrighty then." she punched a bit more. "Pay now or later?"

"…Uh…Later."

"Okay then! Please grab a seat, you'll get your cappuccino in a few moments." Fabre grinned. "Thank you."

In which, that particular seat could not be found. Every single table was full. Pity her.

So here she stood, dumbfounded on what to do. Not much. There was only one seat, and that was with an already occupied table with a charming young man.

Better then looking like an idiot just standing there.

She walked nervously over and stared at Sasuke sheepishly. Sasuke didn't look up.

"U-Uh…c-can I sit here?"

Sasuke took another bite. He chewed thoroughly, then swallowed bit by bit. Then he lifted his eyes to come in contact with a warm, yet pale green. He was emotionless. Then he went back to eating.

The owner of the pale green eyes face fell. Then they thought nice happy curses at Sasuke.

Not exactly what they said though.

"I-I'm sorry I bothered you…I'll go find another seat…"

Sasuke lifted his head again.

"I never said no."

The girl, female, lady, whatever turned her head abruptly.

"U-Uh…"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I never asked." he sipped his drink. "You did."

"Th-Thank you…"

"It's a seat. You're thankful for a chair."

"…I-I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_ for a chair."

"…"

"Hm…silence unknown guilty admittance?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked…"

"Ah, now you speak?"

"Oh. Well I'm sorry I did in the first place."

"I don't know why you are. You have a descent tone of voice."

"Th…" The lady, girl, female, whatever, was taken back. "Thank you…?" She wondered, was that a compliment?

She didn't think she'd ever know. After all, he didn't return his voice.

This was starting to get on her nerves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, the girl, female, lady, whatever, was saved by Fabre, who brought over her order.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome!" Fabre beamed. "That'll be 2.57, please."

"Oh…"

The girl, lady, female, whatever, forgot about the money.

"Uh…"

Where was the two dollars she had seen before, laying right there peacefully in her pocket? How come they were now replaced with three pennies?

"Oh where, oh where, did my three dollars go…" she sang, to stall time.

Fabre blinked.

She knew it was there. She _knew_ it was. It was just hiding. Like it always was. It'd be in the most obvious places, and she wouldn't even know. She _knew _it was. It just so happened that this time, it was harder to find…

So in order to stall more time, she pulled out two pennies, in order to make it look like she was going to pull out the two dollars and fifty cents as soon as she finds it. Which will be eventually.

Fabre just stared as she pulled out the two cents.

"Eugh…I should be more organized."

More time stalling.

Beads of sweat leaked own her face and stuck onto her pink hair. This was definitely **not** a good day. She knew it. She just _knew _it. Like she always did.

What was she going to do now? Were they were for hire? Maybe they could lend her a job to pay it off…

She lifted her head to look around for a sign with 'Now Hiring' in the usual letters of whatever colors it's supposed to be.

No sign…

So now what? Do the dishes…no, that's just fairytale. Say that she left the two dollars in her car…

Wait.

What was _that_?

She'd be lucky if she even had some descent shoes!

Or a good toy car in the first place.

So she would give in.

"What would you do if I told you I had not money?" she would ask.

Or maybe start out stuttering like, "Um…well uh…U-Um…"

Either way, it'd take care of more time and actually get her somewhere off. This. Chair.

Okay here it goes--

"Thank you. Please come again, Sasuke-San, ma'am!"

When the girl, female, lady, whatever, had looked up and saw what was happening, she still didn't understand. Fabre was walking away back behind the counter, putting away…Three dollars?

The it hit her like a egg to floor.

That guy had just paid for her coffee. Her cappuccino. She got a _free_ cappuccino. _Free_. **_Free_**…

She rushed out to find that guy. She shoved open the door, and ran out after him. He was walking to his car, about two cars away, hands hidden in his pocket of his suit, causing small ripples to appear on it. His head was slightly down to the side. She ran up to him, and stopped about three feet away from him. She didn't say anything though.

She didn't know why.

But he did.

She didn't know why.

"What do you want? A ride home too?"

"N-No…But, I just wanted to say…" She took a deep breath.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm thankful for your payment for my drink, I am indebted to you. So if there's anything you need, you can find me in the Garden Ridge Apartment complex."

'Haruno Sakura? Fits her.' Sasuke turned around, hands unmoving.

"What are you? A telephone operator?"

Sakura looked down.

"I-I wish…"

"Hmpf."

Sasuke continued walking to his car. His left hand pulled out his keys, and he unlocked his ride. He walked up, and got into it quickly. He put the car into reverse, and pulled out of his parking space. He stopped at where Sakura was standing, pulling down the windows of his car. He didn't face her when he did as he spoke.

"What else do you have to say before I leave?"

How the _hell _did he _know_ that she still had more to say?

"Well, do you want me to pay you back?"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"It's three dollars. I don't know…" he turned to face her, smirking. "Do you think that's too much for your budget of income?"

Sakura's face fell. "It might be soon enough…"

Now, Uchiha Sasuke was definitely not expecting this to happen. He teased and picked at people all the time, of the time that he actually spoke. And usually they'd get mad or blush or something.

But not actually take it seriously.

Even if he didn't know that it was really this serious.

Well, he didn't even know the girl, and she didn't even know his name, so why should he care?

Well, as a respectful Uchiha, he might as well do _something_ at least.

"Are you done talking?"

Sakura glared at him his pretty face. Sasuke just smirked, closed his eyes and looked forward.

"Get in then."

Sakura blinked.

"What?"

"I said get in."

"Are you trying to kidnap me?"

Sasuke gave her a look.

"Trust me, that's the last thing I'm going to do in this world."

"That's the last thing I want you to do in this world."

"Hm. Get in. I don't have all day."

Sakura thought for a moment.

Well, she didn't have any money, she was very poor, two inches from poverty, two days and she's moving out of her apartment because she has no job, no money, she can't reach her family, she can't find her friend's number, and she has nothing.

She might as well hang in a car with a totally hot guy before she died. Or, if she was going to get raped, she'd actually be happy that her attacker was a totally hot guy. Or if she was going to be killed, by a totally hot guy. Even if she owed that totally hot guy three dollars.

Sakura walked to the other side of the car, got in, put on her seatbelt.

"Where do you live?"

Sakura snapped her head towards him.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I said where do you live?"

"Um…In an apartment…?"

"It's called an address."

"Oh uh…"

Sakura told him her address just as fast as he punched it into his navigation system. The speaker spoke up, and simply directed them to Sakura's apartment.

And about seventeen minutes later, they were at Sakura's front door. Or, in front of her apartment complex.

Sakura got out of the _really, really_ nice car.

"Hey uh…um…"

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, thank you."

Sasuke smirked at her for a while, then drove away.

Sakura waltzed happily into her apartment. Seeing a super hot guy like him just made her so happy! She really wanted to see him again. She knew that she could _never _be with him, but the thought of it made her shiver with delight. Up and down her spine it went, causing her to squeal like a little girl.

Sasuke stopped at a red light. Red. It reminded him of Pink. That reminded him of…_Sakura_.

He really wasn't sure if he wanted to see her again.

He really wasn't sure if he _didn't_ want to see her again.

Either way was fine.

Especially for the girl.

Lady.

Female.

_What, ever._

**Ohohen****: Well, that was fun indeed. The intended plot is quite simple…I make it into a realistic type of thing. No fan girls (Or less of them) and how a normal couple would get together, you know? Nothing special.**

**Well, there might be fluff, but my fluff is never to fluffy, it's just mushy. **

**So if you are very practical, simplistic, and ordinary, read on and wait for the next chapter. (Be a fan of SasuSaku, is preferred.**


End file.
